In Heat
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: After a Kiba-involved mishap, Naruto is a little more frisky around the women of Konoha... This one of course is M for a reason. NarutoXHinata.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Naruto fic. I hadn't watched the show much but I just started after reading a BUNCH of Naruto fics. I'd have to say Shikamaru is my favorite character :)

Well, after reading a bunch of fics, i decided to write one.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**In Heat**

"Take this dog breath! Sexy No Jutsu!" the battlefield turned into a field of smoke as Naruto used one of his signature moves to get Kiba off guard.

But before the transformation was complete, a certain dog jumped at the orange clad ninja.

"Akamaru!" Kiba held out his hand as he fell from a nosebleed. Naruto now stood in his naked woman form with a confused look. From his/her long blonde hair had sprouted two rounded puppy ears and a fluffy tail to go along at his waist.

"WHAT?!" Naruto completely frogot about his/her sparring with Kiba and pulled on his/her ears. "Oh.Kami... That is THE sexiest thing in the world!" Kiba said through a mixture of drool and blood from the ground.

"Ah gross!" Naruto changed back into regular form much to Kiba's dissappointment and Akamaru was shot out howling.

"I don't know how that happened," Naruto said with wide eyes, "but I'm never sparring with you again Kiba!" Naruto turned and walked away while his friend howled in laughter.

--

'Man' Naruto thought as he walked to his apartment, 'that totally ruined my Sexy No Jutsu!'

As he was thinking back on his fluffy tail and ears, Naruto smelled something funny. He turned and sniffed. Nothing in that direction. He turned left and sniffed. There it was! He looked and noticed the only thing in that general direction was Ino and Tenten talking in front of a building.

What was that funny smell?

Naruto walked over to them sniffing. "Ah, can I help you Naruto?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked around the two girls sniffing. "I just smelled something funny..." he muttered and looked up quickly with wide eyes. "I uh, I g-gotta go!" and with that, he ran away toward his home.

"Okay, let's pretend that never happened." Ino told Tenten, who nodded giggling.

--

"What the hell?!" Naruto thought out loud as he slammed his door shut breathing hard. 'The funny smell... Was... Sex." Naruto thought. When he sniffed Ino and Tenten, he could only describe it as smelling a feeling. The feeling he got when he looked through one of Kakashi sensei's Icha Icha books.

Before the girls could notice how excited his body got he ran.

'This is because of that weird jutsu mishap,' thought Naruto and he left his house to hunt down Kiba.

--

It was hell making it through the town and to Kiba's house. Along the way, Naruto smelled the same scent off of every woman in Konoha that he passed. Some stronger than others, and some different smelling depending on the age of the woman.

"Kiba!" he shouted and pounded on the door. "Hold on Im coming!" Kiba opened the door and stared at his friend. He started laughing at what happened before, but stopped when he noticed Naruto's serious face. "Come on inside, what's wrong?"

Naruto stepped across the threshold with shaking hands and Kiba closed the door.

--

"So you smell... 'sex' from all the woman?" Kiba asked after Naruto finished his story. "Yes! And it's all because of your stupid dog!" he pointed at Akamaru who was in the corner napping.

Kiba looked from the dog to Naruto and snapped his finger, "I got it!"

"What?" Naruto asked eagerly. Kiba held up a book and shoved it under Naruto's nose, "this is the answer!"

Naruto took the book and read the title:

'HEAT: A Dog's 'Teen' Years.'

Naruto looked up confused, "What's this have to do with me?" Kiba sighed at his friends dimwitted-ness. "When you combined with Akamaru, you may have gained some of his traits." Kiba looked over at the dog and rubbed his temples, "I think he picked up some of your's too because on the way home he attacked a ramen vendor and I swear he tried to rape Sakura while she was taking a walk..."

Naruto was ignoring Kiba and flipping through the small book.

Kiba stood up, "I'll let you borrow that book Naruto, you should read it and learn... about your body." he started laughing again at this.

Naruto nodded feverently, "Okay Kiba! Thank you! I'll go study!"

Naruto jumped out the window as Kiba started wiping tears of laughter away.

--

"Oh man this SUCKS!" Naruto screamed when he finished the book. "I'm in heat?!"

There was a knock on the door and Naruto jumped. "Who is it?" he yelled, too afraid to answer it. "Oh, hello Naruto-kun, it's me, Shizume! Are you busy?" came the muffled reply from behind the door.

'Oh shit!' Naruto could faintly smell her and his body reacted. 'Whatdoidowhatdoido?!' he bit his thumb and wished she would go back to Tsunade's office.

"Naruto?"

Naruto groaned and opened the door. "Sorry I was... uh, naked"

Shizune stared with large eyes and sweatdropped while Naruto killed himself mentally. He was going to say he was busy eating, but when he opened the door he caught the full smell of her and his mind went blank.

"Uuuuuum, well anyway, I came to tell you that lady Tsunade requests to speak with you" Shizune said with a slight blush.

"Uh, I-i don't feel too good" he lied and faked a cough.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked earnestly. "Oh no!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him, "I'm just gonna rest!"

Shizune smiled, "Okay, I'll tell lady Tsunade you aren't feeling well. I hope you get better!" she gave a small bow and turned to leave. Naruto was about to say goodbye when he felt something nudging his leg.

He looked down and saw Ton Ton humping his leg feriously, squealing in delight. Shizune yelped and grabbed the struggling pig away, "I'm so sorry! I think she's in heat and when she smells a male, well..." Shizune smiled cutely and backed away bowing.

"Oh.. That's okay" Naruto waved with anime tears running down his cheeks.

--

'I'll just stay inside until this all goes away' Naruto thought. He was laying in his bed with a warm towel drapped over his face.

The telephone rang and Naruto sighed.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked into the reciever. "Naruto! Hey it's me, Kiba!" Naruto laid back down, "Hey Kiba..."

The boy on the other end sounded like he was holding back a sea of laugheter, " hey uh, good news buddy!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and adjusted the towel on his forhead.

"Well you see, I told Hinata that you wanted her to stop by your place and she's headed over there right now!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto sat up so fast the telephone fell to the floor. He could still hear Kiba's uncontrolled, faint laughter along with a soft knock on the front door.

He ran to it and made sure it was locked. "N-naruto-kun? Are you there? You w-wantwd t-t-to talk to m-me?" Hinata's voice rang out. Naruto almost fainted from the damage to his senses. Unlike any other smell he had picked up today, the one pouring from Hinata was the strongest. It was like he was breathing in a liquid. His pants became tight instantly and the room tempurature increased by at least ten degrees.

'Oh hell!' he thought trying not to breath. Acting quickly, he grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and put it over his crotch to hide his excitement and dawned a sleepy look to open the door.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" he faked a yawn but almost choked. Now he got it full force. It seemed like he could taste her hormones now, glazing the air like thick honey. She stood with her hands folded in front of her and a blush on her face. "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, did I w-wake y-you?"

Naruto felt sweat roll down his neck and shook his head, "Uh, no... Come on in."

Hinata was surprised by this having never been in Naruto's apartment and especially since Naruto had told Kiba he wanted to talk privately with her...

He motioned for her to sit down on the couch while he slowly sat in a chair with the pillow still on his lap. "So what's up?" he asked a little too loudly. He noticed a little cleavage showing from the top she was wearing and an almost silent growl rumbled in his throat. Now he could feel the sweat rolling down his back.

"Y-you wanted to t-talk to me?" Hinata spoke very quiet and avoided looking directly at him. She couldn't help it, but her body was becoming more and more excited. Naruto was giving off an intoxicating vibe.

"Hey you want some ramen?" Naruto jumped up and ran to the kitchen without waiting for her answer. He started making ramen and pouring cold tea while splashing cold water on his face. Second by second he was losing control of his body and thoughts. It was pure instinct now and his instincts told him to jump on Hinata and go at it for days.

To bad poor Naruto didn't know that that's exactly what the Hyuga had wanted ever since they first became ninjas.

He brought out the ramen and drinks with more sweat on his body than he had left with.

"T-thank you v-very much..." Hinata mumbled and accepted her bowl and drink. Naruto sat down in his chair and completely ignored the food.

He was about to tell her that Kiba had lied when the phone rang again. "I'll get it!" Naruto jumped up thankfull to get out of the room and ran to grab the phone in his room.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered out of breath. "NARUTO! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BING SICK?! YOU'RE NEVER SICK! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Tsunade's voice screamed through the phone causing Naruto to hold it at arms length and yell, "HEY QUIT YELLING GRANDMA!"

Tsunade stopped yelling but she still sounded pissed. "You're blowing me off to play sick? I have an A-rank mission that I need you to do! You'll be going along with Temari and Sakura!"

Naruto gulped and imagined being alone in some forest with the two girls. "Give the mission to Shikamaru or something, i'm sick!" Naruto faked a sneeze into the reciever.

"HE'S CURRENTLY SHIT FACED AT THE BAR WITH INO AND TENTEN!" Tsunade yelled again. Naruto gulped, "Just give it to somebody else."

Tsunade growled on the other end, "FINE! I'll get Lee to go!" she slammed her phone down.

Naruto gave a relieved sigh and returned to the living area. When he entered his pants almost ripped from the tension as he saw Hinata with her left hand down the front of her shirt. Her right breast was on the verge of falling out.

Naruto sat down quick making Hinata jump and look at him, "O-oh Narut-to-kun... I was just... I was... Some ramen fell down my shirt and... I-i.." Naruto ignored her stuttering and stared as she pulled a long piece of ramen from between her breasts.

'It's just like my fantasies!' he thought gripping his arm rests tight. 'And instead of Sakura-chan it's Hinata-chan... Oh man, they're creamy white... does she get out in the sun ever? It's a good thing though...'

Hinata nervously put the ramen back in her bowl but in her rush, she knocked down her cup of tea. She jumped up with a bright red face and puled out a hankerchief, "Gomen gomen!" she dropped down with her back to Naruto and started dabbing the tea up.

Naruto was about to explode. His eyes couldn't move away from Hinata's butt moving back and forth from dabbing up the mess. It seemed like her body was tempting him in.

Without thinking, he quickly stood up and walked over to her. She stood up with the wet hankerchief and turned around, "A-all cleaned... up?"

Her blush intensified when she came face to face with Naruto. But instead of Naruto's boy-like face, he had taken on an animal-like demeanor it seemed. His pupils were almost slits and she could hear his breathing speed up. She could feel the warmth pouring off of his body and his breath heating up the skin between her breasts and neck.

Goosbumps spread up her arms, but not from cold or fear. She felt intense lust spread through her body. Something rare to her.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto took the hankerchief out of her hand and put it on the side of her neck. "Forget the mess Hinata-chan" he growled seductively making Hinata want to expel a small moan, but she held back and instead blushed.

He moved the damp hankerchief down her throat and onto her chest. Before he could get to her breasts he stopped and used his tongue to collect the wet trail of tea going down her neck.

This time she did moan and grabbed his head. His hair was soft and she enjoyed running her fingers through it. "N-narutooooo..."

"Shhh," he raised his head and pushed his lips against hers forcefully. Hinata realized that pure ravenous lust was posessing Naruto and turned her head a little to deepen the kiss. She was in utter bliss.

Naruto broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the couch. She squeaked and looked up at her love. He threw off his jacket and shirt. His body had a couple of scars on the chest and shoulder along with the peculiar tattoo on his stomache. Otherwise it was perfect in her eyes, toned and a bit sweaty.

"Hinata," he spoke quiet, "I don't think I can control myself any longer..." Hinata had to find her voice "Naruto -kun p-please go on"

Naruto smiled and pounced. "This isn't going to be over quickly you know."

--

"What the hell, is she still there?" Kiba stood outside Naruto's apartment. "So that's how it is" Kiba spun around and saw lady Tsunade and Shizume standing behind him.

"W-what?" he asked confused. "Well he could of just told me Hinata was coming over to play instead of feigning sickness." Tsunade turned and walked away closely followed by her assistant.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and sniffed around near Naruto's door. He started whining and ran back to Kiba with his tail between his legs.

"You're right... I smell it too." Kiba picked up Akamaru and walked away.

"Disgusting."

--

Naruto kissed up and down her neck giving little nibbles along the way, making Hinata lose control of her breathing and moan in delight. He sat up with his legs on either side of her waist and quickly ripped the shirt she was wearing in two.

"Oh!" she gasped and blushed at Naruto's stare. Her light green bra was gently removed by his trembling hands. He growled low in his throat when he saw her pale breasts more than ready for attention.

He grabbed both roughly and squeezed while kissing her deeply again. She moaned into his mouth and was dissappointed when he let go of her chest and lips.

"How do you like it Hinata-chan?" he whispered and breathed into her ear, "Rough or gentle?"

Hinata gulped and exhaled, "just don't s-stop..."

Naruto licked his lips and put his mouth around her left breast, squeezing her other nipple. She arched her back and called out his name.

When he switched breasts she reached down and pulled on his pants.

"Ah," he disconnected his mouth with a 'pop' that got Hinata to squeal, "I thought you'd never ask!"

He sat up again and unbuttoned his pants. He threw them along with his boxers onto the center table. Hinata stared at his erection. 'T-that's NOT going to fit inside me!' she thought. "C-can I t-touch it?" she asked with a deep blush.

Naruto smiled and grabbed her chin, "please."

Hinata grabbed around the shaft awkwardly. "I-i've never done t-this before..."

Naruto grabbed her wrist and moved it up and down. "Like that."

Hinata nodded and started slowly pumping her arm. When Naruto started giving low moans she picked up the speed. Hinata put all her concentration into pleasuring him until he grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the couch.

"You're turn now" he nipped at her breast making her giggle. He stopped and his eyes grew wide. Hinata frowned and grew worried that she did something wrong. "D-did I d-do something w-wrong?" her shy personality returned.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered with his boyish looks returning. She blushed profusely at the affection he put into the words. "You're laugh is beautiful... How come I never noticed it before? Why haven't I noticed YOU before? You're beautiful..."

Hinata smiled softly and put her hand on his cheek, "you were busy becoming the best ninja in Konoha."

Naruto looked to be on the verge of tears, but he sniffed and the animal instinct returned. He quickly took the side of her neck between his teeth and bit down hard enough to make her dig her fingernails into his back. They both moaned in pain and pleasure.

He pulled her pants down her legs and moved to sink his teeth into her pale thigh. Hinata lifted her feet to fling off her pants and waited for Naruto to continue. He released his bite and licked the mark he had made. Hinata giggled and squirmed to escape his tongue's reach. "M-my t-t-ticklish spot!" she curled up and Naruto smiled.

He pulled her legs back down and grabbed the hem of her green panties. She lifted up her hips and he pulled them of. She heard him give a surprised sound and opened her eyes. "N-naruto?"

"I just got a smell full blast, sorry."

Before she could ask what he meant, she slammed her head back against the couch with a loud moan. Naruto had started a vicious attack on her folds with a lashing tongue.

"Mmm Hinata?" his words came out muffled. "Yes... oh god... yes N-naruto?"

He raised his head back up. It was slick with juices. "Do you ever pleasure yourself?"

Hinata blushed, "I-i... not r-really..."

Naruto smiled, "I guessed so, your body is so sensative like it doesn't get enough affection." He gave her mound a rub and she quivered with ecstacy. "Well then," he said with an evil grin, "you're gonna like this."

He dive back down and took her clit between his teeth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she almost came when he flicked his tongue back and forth. He was right, her body needed this and she was willing to let Naruto pleasure it all night and into the next morning.

She finally did cum, with an arched back and piercing shriek when Naruto inserted a finger and went to town.

"So tight!" he could barely get his finger all the way in.

After Hinata's breathing slowed, Naruto got on his knees and put her lgs on his waist. "Ready?"

Hinata moaned as a signal for yes.

She grabbed handfulls of the couch when his head pushed into the outer lips. "Oh yes N-naruto-kun keep going, don't m-make it s-stop..."

Without warning, Naruto growled and plunged all the way inside of her. She cried out in irritating pain, but Naruto muffled her with a kiss.

When the pain wasn't as strong, she bumped her hips against his and he slowly pulled out to the edge. Slowly back in and Hinata could feel pleasure with every inch sunk in.

He bit down into her shoulder hard and she could feel him draw blood. The pain was nothing compared to the feeling in her genitles though and she moaned her feelings. Naruto got back onto his knees and withdrew his shaft until just the head was inside of her.

A little of her blood dribbled down his chin and he let a line of red saliva drip from his mouth directly onto her clit. She purred within her throat at thee wettness and pulled with her legs so that Naruto sung all the way in again. A mix of blood, spit and her juices made Naruto able to speed up his thrusts.

He squeezed on her waist and went double speed, making their skin slap together loudly. "Na-na-na-ru-to-to-to!" she yelled with her whole body shaking from his fast thrusts in and out of her.

Suddenly it felt as if the blood was doing laps in her body and she knew what was coming. Naruto was growling now with each thrust and she knew he was close too.

"Ugn!" she grabbed his shoulders and hoisted herself up so that the were both upright with her belly and breasts pressed against Naruto and her legs wrapped around his back so that he could still thrust up into her.

She kissed him deeply and moaned into his throat as they both came. The muscles inside of her squeezing and milking him for every drop he released.

After a few extra thrusts and moans, they both fell on either side of the couch breathing hard. "Naruto-kun, th-that was amazing..."

She noticed that he was hard again already and the animal-like look returned to his face, "Oh I'm not done yet, get in the shower. We're putting in an all-nighter."

--

Kiba had just finished a nice meal at his favorite restraunt with Shino and Shikamaru and now all three were headed over to Naruto's to see if he wanted to train.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and they waited. After no answer he knocked again. "What a drag... How troublesome."

Before Shikamaru could knock again, The door opened and Hinata stepped out. She jumped when she saw them and blushed feriously. Kiba had forgotten about yesterday and stared open-mouthed at his teammate.

She had red and purple marks all over her neck and what looked to be a kunai cut on her left cheek.

"U-um, h-hello..." she muttered and played with her hands.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru pointed at her and then inside Naruto's house, "Y-you, Na-naru, you and he and you and?!"

Kiba put a hand on Shika's shoulder, "leave it alone man, Hinata you better get home."

Hinata nodded and walked off fast.

"Let's talk to Naruto tomorrow, he's probably REALLY tired." Kiba laughed along with Akamaru barking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I've made a sequal to this story!

It's called 'Naruto In: Ladies Night Out!"

You could get to it on my profile if you want to read.

Thanks.


End file.
